dukenukemfandomcom-20200223-history
Cut Content (DNA)
Duke Nukem Advance, like most games, had several features that are not present in the released version. This is due to the nature of game design. Not every feature, character, or level ends up making it into the game due to multiple reasons such as time constraints, story changes, or even engine limitations. The below items pertain to content that did not make the final build as well as items which were modified yet still present in the game. Cut Content Below are features or items that are not available in Duke Nukem Advance. These items are cut features. Duke Nukem 3D Pistol In the retail version of Duke Nukem Advance the default gun that Duke uses is the Desert Eagle and while this gun appears to have still been in the game in an earlier build the original Pistol from Duke Nukem 3D was also an available weapon. A likely scenario for this is that the default gun would have been the Duke 3D Pistol with the Desert Eagle possibly being an upgrade for the default pistol similar to how the Golden Desert Eagle acts in the retail release. The original Pistol in the game (left) and the Desert Eagle (right) in the same version. Reflective Surfaces One of the features that the Southpaw Engine could pull off was reflective water. In an early version of Duke Nukem Advance this effect was demonstrated using a vending machine which was leaking water all over the floor reflecting the surrounding geometry. The reflection is displayed in a distorted fashion that one would witness if looking at a reflection seen on the surface of a pool of water. This feature was cut from the final game, though the reason for this features removal is unknown. An example of the cut feature as seen in an old build. Altered Content Below are features or items that are still available in Duke Nukem Advance though they have been altered from their earlier versions. Difficulty Screen One change made during the development of Duke Nukem Advance involves the screen in which the player selects the difficulty setting for the game. The first thing that one would notice is that the word 'Difficulty' can not be found at the top nor anywhere in the old version of this screen. Secondly the images depicting the difficulties are also different. For instance the image for Piece of Cake is that of a baby and not of a young Duke. The image for Let's Rock is similar to that used in the final product with the exception that in the old version Duke does not wear sunglasses and his face is slightly different. Lastly, the final image depicting a skull for Damn I'm Good appears to resemble that of a Grim Reaper in the old build versus a skull of Duke in the finished product. Another minor detail to be added in the final release is different facial expressions when a difficulty setting is highlighted, for example Duke smiles when you highlight the Come Get Some difficulty in the final release, the older version remains static. The old version (left) versus the new version (right). Duke Cola In Duke Nukem Advance the player can come across Cola vending machines. In the final release the design of the machine is a basic vending machine colored red with the word 'Cola' across the front in text similar to that used by Coca-Cola. The older design of this vending machine is much different, the machine is still red though the front has a large picture of a blond woman while the word 'Cola' on the front is instead 'Duke Cola'. The old version (left) versus the new version (right). Missing Ceiling and Floor Textures Earlier builds of Duke Nukem Advance lacked any form of ceiling or floor textures - similar to Wolfenstein 3D - in the game due to the game not running at a stable frame rate to support them during that period of time in the games development."Duke Nukem Adcance: Torus Games"Gaming Target. July 29, 2002. Ceiling and floor textures were eventually added later in the development cycle as the frame rate became more stable and the games code became more refined. Missing textures Altered Level Statistics Once the player completes a level in Duke Nukem Advance they are presented with the end level statistics showing how they did in completing the level. In the final version the statistics show in percentages how the player's accuracy was as well as how many Enemies they killed in the level. The secrets are displayed by showing how many the player uncovered versus how many are available to be found in the level. Finally, the statistics show how long it took for the player to complete the level as well as the Par time. The old version of the statistics screen lacks the Level Complete heading though most of these statistics displayed are present though secrets are shown as a percentage while Par time is not yet listed. The reason for the secrets being changed from a percentage to a fraction is most likely so the player has an easier time knowing how many secrets are available. The Par time being missing is most likely due to the levels being incomplete so a Par time statistic would of have to been changed regularly during the coarse of development. The old version (left) versus the new version (right). References Category:Duke Nukem Advance